Bad Poets Society
by NellytheActress
Summary: Fiyero Tiggular's palace was attack because he decide to search for the meaning of "life". He was sent to a witness protection program and relocated to a very rich and medically involved family. There he hopefully finds the true meaning of life and that poetry is truly a weird thing... AU-ish. T because I'm paranoid.


Fiyero Tiggular, the Brainless capitol of Oz, seemed to be the capitol for only three reasons. One he is the only brainless person known to be-able to walk. Secondly, he is the only brainless person know. Three he is a prince, a very scandalous prince.

Although he seems to be brainless and conceded, he still got away with leaving every girl he passed in aw. Fiyero didn't yet grasp the meaning of "Life", the actual word life in general until one, shall we say interesting day..

You see a normal day in his life would go a lot faster than this particular day.

But he had gotten so caught up in dancing through life he realized it was getting boring. And that's when he realized he had nothing to do with his life.

The hansom prince lounged on his bed having a very bored evening. He had already seduced every Winkie girl still living in the Vinkus, so no use trying there. Danced enough through life that morning. And it was still an hour from dinner! Ah-ha, he knew what he would do. And it was definitely something new he had never done before.

He ran around the palace a few times, passing the kitchen twice and going up and down the same flight of stairs at least 4 times before finding what he was looking for. "Found it!" breathed with relief looking upon a set of double doors and behind them hundreds of, thousands of books.

"Son," Fiyero zipped around to see his mother standing a few feet from him. "I'm never seen you in this part of the castle before." She looks extremely surprised.

Fiyero could think of nothing to say.. "Uh- yeah.. Hi mom. Um I was just, uh, just.. Going to find one of the books, you know? With the words and their meanings that is called, um... called?... Yeah, mom? I need your help." he admitted.

His mother seemed so proud of him and gladly showed him into the library and where to find a dictionary. As Fiyero finally found the word "Life" he heard something. Something loud.

And that's what brought him to where he was now. That was only 17 hours ago. Now he was all the way at the top of the map, Gilikin. After his family's palace was attacked his parents sent him away to a witness protection program where they relocated him to the home of the wealthiest family in Gilikin. The Uplands.. Of the Upper Uplands.

Arriving at the door with his large suit case, he impatiently kicked the little bits of gravel along the door step. He had re-rang the door bell 3 times already in the past two minutes. Finally someone opened the door. "Yes!" he sighed.

He stepped inside the large house and examined it. "Hmm, not bad." he said to himself.

"Here you go." the prince said, as he practically threw his suit case at one of the maids. "Aw you must be.. erm, one up the Oopperlins?" Fiyero asked attempting to read the name off the paper he had received about the people he would be staying with.

The maid shook her head. "No, I'm a maid." she said politely.

"Are you sure, 'cause I'm pretty sure I can tell a maid apart from a rich...-" looking up at her he suddenly shivered, looking upon a green girl wearing a maids uniform. He stood paralyzed with mouth agape, droll slipping down his chin.

The maid wonder what was wrong with this man. "Are you okay sir?" she asked not sure what else to do. "Do you need help? I could get a nurse.." The young women started to panic.

Fiyero finally words come to his mouth. "Never mind. Definitely a maid. And you-your.. Green?"

The maid nodded slightly. "My name is Elphaba, and if there is anything.."

"I'm gonna call you 'Jade the maid', okay? Okay!"

The women didn't look impressed but knew better then to argue. "Sir my name is actually Elphaba-" She was cut off though..

Fiyero clicked his tongue. "Nah, Jade suits you better because your green. Okay?" there was an awkward silence for just a brief moment. "Say okay." the prince commanded.

"Okay." Elphaba whispered, fearful of what would happen if she didn't.

Fiyero then noticed a blonde bounce down the stairs. His eyes shot right to her, noticing everyone of her features vividly. Her perfectly curled hair bouncing upon her shoulders, her beautiful deep blue eyes, and her dress that hug her perfect silhouette. He was already in love with her.

She landed on the floor with one last bounce then a graceful curtsy. Fiyero, without thinking started clapping, amazed with her gracefulness and beauty. "Oh, no. You mustn't clap. I really did nothing, I mean really." Fiyero obeyed. "You must be Prince Fiyero. I'm Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands." She giggled. "I'm Ruben and Larenna's daughter." Galinda introduced herself.

Fiyero just enjoyed hearing her voice. He stood there gazing into her eyes. "Are you... Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." he sighed dreamily. Suddenly he snapped out of it. "Yeah, yes. I'm fine. Hi, yes I'm Fiyero Tiggular of the... Tiggulars?"

Galinda giggled. "I believe you mean the Vinkus. I've heard a lot about you."

Fiyero chuckled a bit nervously. "Y-you have?" he asked rubbing the back of his own head.

"Well you are a prince after all and I love to read my magazines which always have at least one page dedicated to you. Plus Your staying with us so I did my research."

"Oh. Okay." Fiyero said, a little wordless. Yet still in love.

She turned to the emerald maid "Elphaba, you are dismissed. You may deliver Master Tiggular's belongs to his room then take a break." the blonde said then turning her attention back to Fiyero. "Oh yes. Momsie is in jury duty, a messy case, so I've heard. And Popsicle is at the hospital now but he should arrive home shortly. For now I can show you your room."

Fiyero found it funny that she called her parents "Momsie and Popsicle". He proceeded to fallow her up the stairs and to where he would be staying for the next few weeks, or when everything is cleaned up in the Vinkus.

Later that day Mr and Mrs Upland had both arrived home. Fiyero had gotten a chance to unpack already and settle in a bit. Now he finally got to meet his hosts for his stay there.

Finally seeing them he quickly realized where where Galinda had gotten her looks from. She resembled her mother almost perfectly other than her mothers hazel eyes, clearly Galinda's eyes were her dad's deep blue ones.

Sitting at the dinner table that night, Fiyero learned a lot more about the Uplands.

"We are glad to have you here staying with us, Fiyero darling." Mrs. Upland commented. trying to break the silence and make their guest feel more comfortable.

Fiyero glanced his oh-so famous smile. "Thank you." he replied. "So," he said feeling awkward "Galinda mentioned earlier you were at the hospital. I was wondering what your work was?" Fiyero questioned Mr. Upland.

Mr. Upland seemed very happy to talk about his work. "I'm a sergeant. Mostly spinal, but I do other procedures as well." the aging man explained.

"Popsicle is the top sergeant in all of Gilikin, and in the top five out of all of Oz." Galinda said, very proud of her father.

"Okay Galinda, lets try to stay modest here." Ruben Upland said in an apologizing tone. The blonde settled down, starting to make a pout face.

"No it's fine." Fiyero said. "I just want to get to know you better."

Mr. Upland smiled. "Well that's nice. But what about you?" he asked.

The prince seemed surprised when he said that. "There isn't much. I'm just a prince. That is really all." Fiyero said, honestly.

Larenna Upland decided to share about herself, knowing Fiyero really didn't want to talk about himself. "I'm a part time nurse at Gilikeneses Hospital, the one our family owns. But I'm also a part time author. I've written two medical books that many med schools use now."

"And I'm an intern at the hospital." Galinda said. Proud she could say something smart.

Mrs. Upland nodded. "Yes, Galinda will be going to university next year to study in the medical field."

"Well it's starting to get late. If I may excuse myself, I have some papers I have to fill out." Mr. Upland said getting up and leaving the dinning room.

Mrs. Upland did the same, followed by Galinda. And lastly Fiyero.

Later that night. Right before Fiyero closed his eyes for the night the blonde peaked her head into his room. "Get a good nights rest. Tomorrow is open poets night at the hospital!"

* * *

><p><strong>I decided why not use Galinda's mother's name from the book? So I did. But her characters personality will mostly be what I make it to be. <strong>

**Next chapter will hopefully go a lot smoother. This chapter I was trying to cramp in the whole base of the plot. And introduce most of the main characters. There are still a few characters that haven't been introduced yet, though. I hope you guys will stick around to read and review my story! Thanks for reading! And review.**


End file.
